Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Open bed vehicles such as trucks have a cabin portion for passengers and a rear portion known as a bed for storage and hauling cargo. The bed portion of the vehicle is open to the elements such as rain, snow, sunlight and wind. Since some vehicle owners do not wish to have their beds exposed to the elements or desire security for their cargo, the bed portions of these open bed vehicles may be covered by bed covers.
There are two general classes of bed covers, soft bed covers and hard bed covers. Soft bed covers are typically easier than hard bed covers to attach or detach but do not offer the security of a hard cover. Hard covers typically provide for security. However, they may not allow for easy removal or easy access to the front portion of the vehicle bed. To get to items stored in the front of the vehicle bed the owner must climb into the vehicle bed and crawl under the vehicle bed cover.